The self-excitation type switch power supply is a self-excited oscillator as to substance, which can be taken as a high-frequency heating means when output directly from a self-excited oscillation coil and as a DC power supply unit when rectified and output from a rectifier. The self-excitation type switch power supply has the advantages of simple circuitry, small size and lost cost, etc., but owing to lack of a simple and effective method for overcurrent protection, its stability and reliability are poor, which makes the self-excitation type switch power supply unable to become a reliable and practical power supply unit.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a general self-excitation type switch power supply unit comprising: a power source 1, an amplifier 2, a self-excited oscillation coil 3 and a positive feedback coupling circuit 5. The self-excited oscillation coil 3 comprises a master oscillation coil La, a positive feedback coil Lb and an output coil Lc.